I Hate Everything About You OneShot
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: Kallen & Lelouch One-Shot. The love-hate relationship of the Ace of the Black Knights and the Emperor of Britannia is exposed. SPOILER: If you haven't seen the end to the anime, avoid.


After the recent deletion of another one-shot/song-fic that I had posted, I have chose to revise this in order to comply with the rules and spare myself from getting blocked from posting new stories (especially considering that I am finishing up one). This song takes its name from the song "I Hate Everything About You" by the band, "Three Days Grace." The line breaks indicate where lyrics previously were and I strongly suggest listening to the song while reading this as it makes more sense with the emotional scenes. Please, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Everything About You<strong>

Lelouch tossed the sheet off of his perspiration covered body and slowly rose before climbing out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light and stared at his own reflection. He gingerly lifted his hand and touched the purple contacts in his eyes that masked the Geass power behind them. The dream he had was very vivid, but he knew wasn't a dream at all. It was memories, memories of his days as Zero and the many long nights he spent with Kallen Kouzuki.

But he did not miss her, no. He enjoyed the memories, but now, she was his enemy. He was the 99th Emperor of Britannia; she was the Ace of the Black Knights.

* * *

><p>Kallen stood at the tiny nightstand in her room aboard the ship operated by the Black Knights, staring at the picture of Lelouch she had, an image of him as a school boy at the Ashford Academy, after being torn violently from the terrible, nightmarish manifestation of the memory of his betrayal. She smiled to herself as she remembered aiding him when he led the Black Knights and she blushed as she remembered their nightly "excursions" sometimes interrupted by Ohgi, C.C, or other members of the Black Knights. But despite how these memories should have brought tears to her eyes, she wasn't saddened.<p>

Lelouch had betrayed the Black Knights after all, hadn't he? He had used them, just so he could become Emperor of Britannia. She didn't miss him, no, but it was another feeling.

* * *

><p>Lelouch knew that in the past, the things he did for and with Kallen where acts of love. He could just never express it properly; it was love. But he hated her. He hated that she did not join him in the homeland; He hated that she didn't support him fully; He hated that she would choose working under Schneizel instead of being with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kallen knew that the moment she realized that her masked hero Zero was Lelouch; she loved him, despite the circumstances she found out under. She knew that her devotion to Lelouch showed her love, even though she never professed it. Yet, her undying hate for him was just as strong. She could never forgive Lelouch for taking advantage of the Japanese people like he did, especially those in the Order of the Black Knights.<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch screamed in anger and punched the wall just beyond the edge of the mirror he had been gazing into before dropping to his knees, panting hard as he blinked rapidly. He would always see her face, her smile, the fierce determination in her eyes when he stopped to think about her. He loathed all the feelings he felt towards her, he wanted to completely hate her with every fiber of his being, but he just couldn't. He was too much in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Kallen's grip on the picture frame tightened before she threw it against the wall with all her might, the glass breaking, the frame cracking, yet the picture remained unharmed. The young redhead picking up the picture gingerly and, despite wanting to rip it in two, she couldn't. She loved Lelouch too much to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>Days, weeks even, had passed since that night in his room in his homeland as he stood aboard the massive float-like vehicle that drew him nearer the Black Knight members. The world saw it as a public execution of them, he knew that it would be his execution instead at the hands of one he still considered his closest friend. His eyes fell solely on Kallen. It pained him to see her bound and waiting a fate that would never come, but he had still not forgiven her.<p>

* * *

><p>Kallen glanced up as she heard the voices of the crowd rise and briefly met eyes with Lelouch before looking away. Even in a single glance, he could still make her heart flutter, but she knew what he was about to do and hated every fiber of his being for sending her to her death after all they had done for one another.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't expect the pain of the blade piercing his chest to be so great; it caught him off guard and nearly prevented him from speaking his last words to Suzaku. After he tumbled down the stairs and looked into Nunnally's eyes, apologizing in the only way he could at that moment, he looked up at Kallen and was yet again pained to see her expression. Her eyes were filled with a mix of joy at his death and sadness for the loss of someone she loved. As the world grew dark, he could feel the same thing towards her.<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the months that had passed between Lelouch's death, Kallen had healed and eventually forgiven him for what he did. She looked up from college applications over at a picture in a new frame on her vanity and a soft smile briefly crossed her lips as an all too familiar feeling returned.<p>

Why did they love one another?


End file.
